Betrothal necklace
by CrazyChikki
Summary: The story of how our favourite characters finally tied the knot. One-shot, fluffy little thing.


"Toph, come on pleeeeease!" He begged.

"No! Not gonna happen!" Silence.

"Please Toph come on! It's not gonna kill you is it? Please just do it for me, please" Sokka begged for the hundredth time.

"No, it's not happening. My parents were bad enough, but now you too? It's not happening Sokka, so just forget it." She flicked him in the forehead and sauntered away, swaying her hips slightly. Oh how Sokka loved those hips. After he recovered from her (brutal) attack, he pushed himself off the ground and rubbed the now red area in the middle of his forehead.

"Toph! What'd you do that for, now it looks like a pentapus stuck one of his sticky thingys on my forehead" He continued to rub the spot thinking it would make it go away, but really all it did was make it bigger. She snickered and kept walking away from him.

"Well you know Snoozles it doesn't look that bad, I think it looks fine." She turned to face him, the smirk still ever present on her face. He straightened up a bit and stopped rubbing.

"Really? You don't think it looks that bad – I mean yeah I probably shouldn't have rubbed it, but still I think that … "Her hands where wrapped tightly across her chest and her smirk had turned into a scowl. 'Idiot' she thought to herself. After a few seconds of obliviousness Sokka blushed slightly at his mistake, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Uh-uh umm I mean of course you don't think that cause … you know you can't—chmmh I mean im- you know I didn't – I wasn't thinking—" Her smirk had returned and her hands were resting against her hips.

"Obviously" She replied. She blew her bangs out of her face and replied

"Listen Snoozles, it's not that you're offer isn't good or that this –" she gestured between the two of them "Isn't great I mean it really is, but i just don't think that you'd be able to handle … this" She gestured to herself. He stood there shocked.

"Of course I can handle – he waved his arms franticly mocking her – this! I am the strongest warrior out of my whole tribe! Albeit it was full of little kids – but that's not the point! I'm the greatest warrior ever!" He turned slightly away from her and crossed his arms and pouted slightly. She laughed lightly.

"Sokka if you're the 'greatest warrior' your tribe has to offer then, they really must be in trouble" Sokka turned towards her and glared, Toph just laughed whole-heartedly in response. Sokka thought to himself 'hmm this isn't going good, I think it's time to enter phase 2'. He smirked deviously as he thought of his plan.

"Well, Toph I guess since there's no changing your mind, I might as well pack up and leave" His eyes flickered to her face, it showed no emotion.

"Well, I guess that would only be the logical option" WHAT! He yelled subconsciously, 'she agrees with me?!'

"What! You agree with me!?" Her smirk returned to its rightful place on her pale face.

"Yep! I guess since there's nothing here for you anymore then why stay?" She turned around and started walking away again – but was stopped short by a hand grabbing her arm

"WAIT! Toph! Come on I didn't mean it! You know I was joking, don't go! Just come on! – What he was about to say next was risky, but it's all he had left- I know that you must be really scared but—"

"SCARED!? I'm not scared of anything! I'm Toph! The greatest Earthbender to ever roam this Earth! I learnt from the originally creators of Earthbending! I created Metalbending! I could defeat any enemy that dare stand in my way! I am NOT scared of anything!" She shrugged his hands of her arm and crossed it defiantly across her chest. 'It's working' he thought to himself smugly.

"Toph, listen it's okay to be scared sometimes. There's no shame in being scared of ma—" He was cut off by Toph (rudely) reaching into his tunics pocket and harshly ripped out the thing that started this argument and placed it roughly around her neck. He smirk inwardly to himself.

"There! Are you happy now! I put the damn thing on, see I'm not afraid of—mmh" She was cut off by his lips connecting with hers, she was tense at first but slowly melted into the kiss. His lips tugged lightly at hers, all of what he was feeling at this moment poured into the kiss. His hands gripped tightly at her hips (which he loved) as her hands slowly snaked around his neck and into his hair tugging at it slightly. Even though they both wanted the moment to last for eternity the need for oxygen broke apart their kiss.

"Well … I guess … that settles it then" He smirked at her, his breathing becoming less and less laborious.

"Yeah … I guess it does …"She smirked at him in return.

"So how does it feel to almost be the official Mrs Sokka of the Watertribe" The smile on his face doubled at the sound of the name.

"I don't know about that –he frowned- how about instead, I be Toph the greatest Earthbender alive and you can be Mr Toph the greatest Earthbender alive?" She smirked got even bigger (believe it or not). His voice deadpanned.

"No."

"Come on Sokka! It's a great name!"

"No Toph! I'm not going to be called that!"

"Oh come on Sokka, I mean if you're SCARED, there's no shame in that. I mean there's nothing to be ASHMED about, I know that title is hard to live up too but I think that—mmhmm" She was interrupted again by Sokkas lips.

And that was how Sokka finally got Toph to accept his betrothal necklace.


End file.
